


Prompt #306

by Finally



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arson, Profanity, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally/pseuds/Finally
Summary: 'Write a story about a peaceful protest escalating into a civil war'.





	Prompt #306

Prompt #306

 

 

**May 6 th – The First Protest**

 

 

“We now turn live to the protest of what has been dubbed the 'Yellow – Ban' where protesters have gathered on the steps of the state chapel.

 

One ringleader, Akeyla Thomas, has explained that the protesters will remain outside the building until their demands are met. According to government officials, no drastic action will be required to...”

 

 

**May 10 th – Excessive Force**

 

 

“They're fucking criminals. They don't belong here!” he turned to the protesters, “Fuck off, you piece of shit traitors.”

 

He spat in the face of a girl and she flinched, loosening her grip on her sign. It dropped to the floor.

 

“If I had it my way, you'd all be lined up and shot!”

 

And, ironically enough, a bullet flew through his head.

 

 

**May 15 th – Media Sensation**

 

 

'PEACEFUL PROTESTERS TURN TRIGGER HAPPY'!

 

RED MARTYR CONFIRMED DEAD!!

 

FAMILY OF RED RALLY FOR REVENGE!!!

 

(A Red Man was shot and killed five days ago while antagonising the Yellow-Ban protesters. No suspects or culprits have been confirmed.)

 

 

**May 18 th – Disassembly**

 

 

Men with uniforms. Men with tasers. Men with guns.

 

They called it last resort as they open fire on the protesters.

They called it last resort as the chapel burnt.

They called it last resort to prevent further disruption.

 

But I'm sure they used to call it murder.

 

 

**June 1 st – Akeyla's Broadcast (what's left of it)**

 

 

“...gone are our days of signs and petitions. To my friends, to my brothers, and to my enemies: These are the days of war. You have slaughtered us in our masses. You have killed children in the name of protecting your citizens. The media has doused us in our own blood and labelled us killers.

 

Well, Mr Vice President, it's time to even the score. We wil-”

 

 

**June 19 th – Two Articles**

 

 

~~After an international crisis, thousands of deaths, and a constant string of arson pinned to the protesters, the Yellow-Ban has passed. Akeyla Thomas has been found and executed along with several other prominent leaders.~~

 

International Celebration has broken out since the Yellow-Ban was passed. Despite a handful of martyrs being lost in what has been a whirlwind of events, we know our bright future is ensured.

 

Violent criminal Akeyla Thomas faced the death penalty for her countless acts of treason. The Vice President had this to say:

 

'It's been a rough month, but we made it folks. Raise your heads high with the knowledge that you helped to uphold the dignity and honour of our fine country.'

 

( June 20th – a footnote

 

The survivors huddled in the wreckage of the chapel.

 

Above the burnt, blackened religious tapestry, a line of writing remains on the wall.

 

'i fotiá exakoloutheí na kaígetai'

 

_the fire still burns_ )


End file.
